<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Dance, fun game by Not_a_healthy_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133270">Just Dance, fun game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human'>Not_a_healthy_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random parrlyn One-shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six has a lot of funny lines, but the origin of one of the most iconic lines is not what the public expects.<br/>"Jane can't dance"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random parrlyn One-shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Dance, fun game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just dance, a fun game for the family. A competition that managed to spice things up, but not enough to make the queens fight over the game. It was the perfect game for the queens. Even better now that they all knew they had quite the experience with dancing. Anne even more so during her first life. They all could agree that the game was fun and made it a weekly tradition in their household. </p><p>Now. This game was also the starter of one of the most iconic lines on the musical they made. The "Everyone notices Jane can't dance" line was born after several matches. The thing is, Jane could indeed dance. It would even be fair to say she did so spectacularly. But, what was the trigger for this iconic line? The answer is Just Dance. </p><p>They all had their own ways of playing this game. Kat and Anne both danced almost perfectly after practically memorizing the whole song chart. Anne was always a bit messier as to dance without shoes or by taking more space, but the intention was the same, on the beheaded cousins. Lina was always enthused but chill enough to stay in one single space during all of the songs. She always said space management was important to avoid bumping over each other. Anna was hyper during the choruses and gradually chilled until the next chorus. Singing along in her amazing voice and getting excited, trying to rap with the songs without knowing the lyrics (more than once sending not so subtle glances at Kat). Cathy kept herself in the gray area between trying to impress Anne and trying not to look like a fool. She always moved subtly, if only a bit enthused, memorizing the sensibility patterns over the remote. Now, Jane was a whole different thing going on during her matches. She can get super enthused, which would help her win if it were not for her distracted nature. She had this thing where she forgot she was playing and ended up dancing and doing her own thing, completely forgetting about the game. She always realized she was losing it until the end of the game or when the song is about to finish. The consequence being her guaranteed last place. </p><p>They all knew about this, and they all found it hilarious or cute on Lina's part. Anne and Anna never hesitated on poking some fun at the mother figure of the house, of course, always taking care of not overstepping. Kat liked to gently nudge her a bit before going back to her own game, even sometimes joining her on her chaos. Cathy was accustomed to patting her back with a fond smile before going back to staring at her girlfriend's dancing. Lina just placed a kiss on Jane's forehead and telling her she did great. These little things made Jane even happier. She found it cozy to know her family accepted her and loved her even with her distracted nature. It reminded her she didn't have to be perfect. </p><p>They were in the writing process when Anne and Kat struggled with lightening the "When we get together, as a group, we can't help but keep comparing ourselves" Line. They had to add something to make it sound funnier. They wanted their realization to sound lighthearted and not like a lecture. Lina had long since given up. Humor was not her forte. Anna was busy working on her own song, and Cathy was proofreading Jane's song. Jane, for her part, was trying to find a way to distract her two cousins. The two had a knack for being quite destructive when angry, and Jane didn't want to deal with two grown toddlers on her precious van. She spotted the Nintendo Wii connected to the tv. An idea popping into her head. "Hey, girls, how about we play a little match before going back to writing? Maybe with a little losing up, you'll have the creativity you need."  Jane smiled sweetly before handing Anne and Kat two remotes. Soon after, Anna joined too, and the four competitors were up. Cathy and Lina watched in silence, and Cathy gave in and put the pen down after getting distracted by the music. "Pfff, why are you always losing?! It's almost as if you couldn't dance!" Anne said after the third match in a row. Her smug smile only dropped when Kat beat her. "Well, whenever I'm with you, it sure seems like it." She said playfully, watching Kat nudge Anne while clinging to Anna's hand. "Oh! C'mon! Jane! You're a hella good dancer! Don't try to deny it!" Anna pipped in. Surely she loved this family. "Pffff, Imagine us acting this sappy during ex-wives?" Cathy said softly while moving on to grip Anne's waist. Lina, who was the only one that wasn't holding her partner, decided to move a bit and rest her head over Jane's head, forgetting she was still holding the rough draft Anne and Kat were working on. Jane just shrugged before dropping her gaze on the white set of papers Lina had in her hand. Anne and Kat followed her lead, and each of them smiled mischievously. They all knew what that look meant. </p><p>Anne rapidly snatched the papers from Lina's grasp before going to the part she and Kat on. "A please would have been nice, Bolooser!" Lina said with no real venom in her tone. Kat quickly followed her cousin before they both found themselves snickering at the words they had scribbled. "Care to share with the class?" Jane spoke in a playful tone. She was curious as to what had gotten the cousins so excited. "Well, remember that dull line during Cathy's song?" Anne said to spite her girlfriend a bit. Cathy made a little disapproval noise but didn't argue further. "Yeah, what about it?" Jane said not long after. "Well, we fixed that!" Kat said, excitement glazing her voice and flapping her hands slightly. "Well, how'd it go?" Anna asked, excitement clear in each word. "Well, here it goes! Whenever we get together, as a group." Kat started trying to get in character before being interrupted by Anne's gasp. "Everyone notices Jane can't dance!" The queen's erupted in laughter at the clever remark. They sure didn't expect less from the creative duo. "Well, that surely made that line less dull, didn't it?" Lina said, receiving a playful glare from her goddaughter. "Oh! C'mon! The original line wasn't as dull as you lot make it seem!" Cathy said while trying to sound mad (and failing miserably). The queens laughed once again before adding the clever line. </p><p>When the show finally aired, they didn't expect the single line about Jane's dancing skills to become one of the most iconic lines on the show. But, they remembered fondly, its origin. Jane liked to make it her own thing to joke during stage door with her dancing abilities, and even liked to do some dance classes for the fans to take it even further. Who would have thought a few matches in Just Dance would make such an incredible outcome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seriously, I don't know what I was trying to do with this, but I liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>